zatchbellfandomcom-20200222-history
Kimi ni Kono Koe ga Todokimasu yō ni
Kimi ni Kono Koe ga Todokimasu yō ni (or Kimi ni Kono Koe ga Todokimasu you ni, 君にこの声が届きますように, lit. "I hope this voice will reach you" or "So that that my voice can reach you") is a J-pop song and single sung by Takayoshi Tanimoto. This single was released in Japan on April 21, 2004, by NEC Interchannel and King Records. Track listing Kimi ni Kono Koe ga Todokimasu yō ni Kimi ni Kono Koe ga Todokimasu yō ni served as the second Japanese opening theme of the Konjiki no Gash Bell!!/Zatch Bell! anime from episodes 51 through 100. Lyrics Kanji= 君にこの声が　届きますように 絡み付く風をすり抜け　今　願うよ 明日を急かす鼓動に 僕はいつからか　戸惑い隠してた 覚めない夢に迷って くり返す日々に　居場所を捜してた 君に出会い　無力を知り 抱えきれない光にも触れた そこに何があって　意味なく荒れたって 答え合わせじゃつまらない 君にこの声が　届きますように 焼け付く時代（とき）をすり抜け　今　願うよ 左に右に絡まる 優しさの渦に　気付かないふりしてた 目を閉じ耳を塞いでも 込み上げる想い　ごまかしてばかりさ 飛び立とうと　傷つけてた いつか君をそっと守りたいんだ 大切な未来は　眩し過ぎるから 忘れ物はしたくない 君にこの声が　届きますように 焼け付く時代（とき）をすり抜け　今　願うよ 大切な未来は　眩し過ぎるから 忘れ物はしたくない 君にこの声が　届きますように 焼け付く時代（とき）をすり抜け今… そこに何があって　意味なく荒れたって 答え合わせじゃつまらない 君にこの声が　届きますように 絡み付く風をすり抜け　今　願うよ |-| Romanized= kimi ni kono koe ga todokimasu yō ni karamitsuku kaze o surinuke ima negau yo ashita o sekasu kodou ni boku wa itsukaraka tomadoi kakushiteta samenai yume ni mayotte kurikaesu hibi ni ibasho o sagashiteta kimi ni deai muryoku o shiri kakaekirenai hikari ni mo fureta soko ni nani ga atte imi naku aretatte kotaeawase ja tsumaranai kimi ni kono koe ga todokimasu yō ni yaketsuku toki o surinuke ima negau yo hidari ni migi ni karamaru yasashisa no uzu ni kizukanai furi shiteta me o toji mimi o fusaidemo komiageru omoi gomakashite bakari sa tobitatou to kizutsuketeta itsuka kimi o sotto mamoritainda taisetsu na mirai wa mabushisugiru kara wasuremono wa shitakunai kimi ni kono koe ga todokimasu yō ni yaketsuku toki o surinuke ima negau yo taisetsu na mirai wa mabushisugiru kara wasuremono wa shitakunai kimi ni kono koe ga todokimasu yō ni yaketsuku toki o surinuke ima soko ni nani ga atte imi naku aretatte kotaeawase ja tsumaranai kimi ni kono koe ga todokimasu yō ni karamitsuku kaze o surinuke ima negau yo |-| English= I hope my voice reaches you Slipping through the wind that coils around me, I pray now I've been hiding my hesitation from The heartbeat that urges tomorrow on Lost in a dream from which I can't awaken I searched for a place to call my own in the days that went by When I met you, I knew the meaning of powerlessness And I touched a light that was too much to bear It's boring to answer When you lose your temper for no reason and ask what's there I hope my voice reaches you Slipping through the burning time I pray now I pretended not to notice The whirlpool of tenderness Swirling on the left and right of me But even if I close my eyes and ears Love wells up I've just been fooling myself When I tried to fly, I hurt myself Someday I want to tenderly protect you And our precious future It's too bright, so I don't want to forget anything I hope my voice reaches you Slipping through the burning time I pray It's too bright, so I don't want to forget anything I hope my voice reaches you Slipping through the burning time Now... It's boring to answer When you lose your temper for no reason and ask what's there I hope my voice reaches you Slipping through the wind that coils around me I pray now Translation by Gendou |-| English (Discotek)= So that my voice Can reach you And I can slip free of the coiling wind I now pray With a throbbing heart impatient for tomorrow For so long I have Hidden my confusion Lost on a dream from which I couldn't awaken Through the repeating days I sought a place to belong And in meeting you I realized my powerlessness And touched a light I couldn't contain Wondering what was there Our meaningless fights Checking answers can be so boring So that my voice Can reach you And I can slip free of this burning rage I now pray Video TV size (opening 2) Full song/original song Trivia * Despite being the second opening theme, the TV size version of the song has not appeared in an official soundtrack, ironically. Category:Music Category:Singles Category:Songs